Robert DoQui
| birth_place = Stillwater, Oklahoma, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S | resting_place = Inglewood Park Cemetery | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1964-2007 | partner = Mittie Lawrence (m. ?–2008)https://variety.com/2008/film/markets-festivals/actor-robert-doqui-dies-at-74-1117980996/ }} Robert DoQui (April 20, 1934 – February 9, 2008) was an American actor who starred in film and on television. He is best known for his roles as King George in the 1973 film Coffy, starring Pam Grier; as Wade in Robert Altman's 1975 film Nashville; and as Sgt. Warren Reed in the 1987 science fiction film RoboCop, the 1990 sequel RoboCop 2, and the 1993 sequel RoboCop 3. He starred on television and is also known for his voice as Pablo Roberts on the cartoon series Harlem Globetrotters from 1970-1973. Early life DoQui was born in Stillwater, Oklahoma. Career He starred in the miniseries Centennial in 1978, and the television film The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson in 1990. He made guest appearances on many television series, including I Dream of Jeannie, Happy Days, The Jeffersons, Daniel Boone, Gunsmoke, Adam-12, The Parkers, and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine in the season 4 episode "Sons of Mogh" as a Klingon named Noggra. Death DoQui died February 9, 2008, at the age of 73, from natural causes. He was buried at Inglewood Park Cemetery in Inglewood, California. He was included in the memorial montage at the 2009 Academy Awards.Robert DoQui (1934 - 2008) - Find A Grave Memorial Filmography * Taffy and the Jungle Hunter (1965) * Clarence, the Cross-Eyed Lion (1965) - Sergeant * The Cincinnati Kid (1965) - Philly (uncredited) * The Fortune Cookie (1966) - Man in Bar * Doctor, You've Got to Be Kidding! (1967) - Orderly (uncredited) * Fitzwilly (1967) - Workman (uncredited)ble * Up Tight! (1968) - Street Speaker * The Devil's 8 (1969) - Henry Reed * The Red, White, and Black (1970) - Eli Brown * Mission Impossible 1971 John Darcie (Kitara) * ''The Man (1972) - Webson * Coffy (1973) - King George * Willie Dynamite (1974) - Baylor the Pimp (uncredited) * Nashville (1975) - Wade * Walking Tall Part 2 (1975) - Obra Eaker * Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting Bull's History Lesson (1976) - The Wrangler (Oswald Dart) * Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) - Ben * Green Eyes (1977) - Hal * Guyana: Crime of the Century (1979) - Oliver Ross * I'm Dancing as Fast as I Can (1982) - Teddy * Cloak & Dagger (1984) - Lt. Fleming * Fast Forward (1985) - Mr. Hughes * My Science Project (1985) - Desk Sergeant * Good to Go (1986) - Max * RoboCop (1987) - Sergeant Warren Reed * Mercenary Fighters (1988) - Colonel Kyemba * Paramedics (1988) - Moses * Miracle Mile (1988) - Fred the Cook * RoboCop 2 (1990) - Sergeant Warren Reed * The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson (1990) (TV) - Top Sergeant * Diplomatic Immunity (1991) - Ferguson * I Don't Buy Kisses Anymore (1992) - Fred * RoboCop 3 (1993) - Sergeant Warren Reed * Short Cuts (1993) - Knute Willis * Walking Thunder (1997) - Gun Trader * Glam (1997) - Don Mallon * A Hollow Place (1998) - Alban Porter * Positive (2007) - Josh References External links * * * Variety Obituary * Category:1934 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Male actors from Oklahoma Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Burials at Inglewood Park Cemetery Category:People from Stillwater, Oklahoma Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors